


Spiderman Oneshots

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Burns, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Irondad, Surgery, Trains, Unconscious, painful, spiderman - Freeform, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: A collection of injury based fanfics based on Tom Holland’s Spiderman films.Including Irondad and lots of scenes you’d wish they’d filmed.Now we wait for the 3rd Spiderman film to find out happens now that the world knows Peter’s identity!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Hi Everyone!

This book is full of fanfictions about Tom Holland’s Spiderman films.

They are in chronological order, starting from: Captain America: Civil War.

Be aware that new stories put will be in the correct place in regard to Peter’s timeline, so they won’t always be at the bottom.

I hope you enjoy them!

//

Below are just some notes on each of the films, some more related to Peter than others.  
Beware! Spoilers!

Civil War  
Stark signs up for gov’t otherwise they’ll be criminals.  
Cap goes after bad guy controlling Buck.  
Stark tries to stop him in the name of the law.  
Tony realises that Steve was right so goes to help him.  
Tony watches Bucky kill his parents and finds out that Steve knew.  
Lost Steve & the Avengers have split up.  
Steve is ready when Tony forgives him.

Homecoming  
Toomes is head of weapon operations, collecting alien tech to support his family.  
Peter doesn’t realise how dangerous this is.  
Likes being a friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.

Infinity War  
Dr Strange is about space on the surface but logic below.  
Tony is about logical on surface but tangled up in space stuff below.  
Peter’s a local Spiderman but he can be more with Tony.

Endgame  
Doesn’t Peter deserve a life?  
Peter’s been a vital part of the team.

Far From Home  
Peter’s on a trip to Europe. He’s taking a break as he grieves Tony.  
Mysterio gains Peter’s trust and realises that his identity is his biggest vulnerability.  
Mysterio wants revenge: No Tony = EDITH for power then revenge against Peter when he fails.  
Delusional & psychotic but very, very clever.

*He’s Spiderman but he’s also a kid.  
*Spiderman always wins.


	2. You’re Going Home

Tony’s POV

“Yes! That was awesome!” The kid yells through the comms as Rhodes and I continue our flight path. Then everything goes quiet. I turn around and land with a shaky breath as I see the kid lying on his side, motionless. Shit. I’m doing this so that people don’t get hurt, and the kid. Oh God. The kid.  
“Kid, you alright?” I ask as I kneel beside him and, to my relief, he turns towards me.  
“Hey! Get off me!” The kid yells as he raises his hands to protect himself. I grab hold of them before he can hit me and I lean down to his face.  
“Same side. Guess who. Hi. It’s me,” I say and the kid relaxes.  
“Oh. Hey, man.”  
“Yeah.”  
“That was scary.”  
“Yeah,” I reply with a smile. He’s ok but enough is enough. We’ve taken the big guy down and now it’s just me and Steve. I have to stop him and make him see sense. “You’re done. Alright?” I tell the kid.  
“What?”  
“You did a good job. Stay down,” I continue but the kid’s insistent.  
“No, I’m good. I’m fine.”  
“Stay down.”  
“No, it’s good, I gotta get him back!”  
“You’re going home or I’ll call Aunt May! You’re done!” I yell at the kid. This situation’s escalated and I need the kid to go home to be safe. I leave him and head for Steve.


	3. May’s Ice Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kRdJvX6f6c

Peter opened the door into his apartment as May was cooking dinner. His whole body ached and he was tired from the flight back from Germany.  
“You’re back late, I’ve nearly finished making dinner,” May said as she stirred some vegetables.  
“Sorry, I got held up,” Peter replied.  
“Held up by what? Oh Peter. What happened? Did someone do this to you?” May asked as she came over and gently inspected Peter’s face.  
“Yeah. I got into a bit of a fight.”  
“Did you start it?”  
“No. No, I didn’t start it. Ah May,” Peter said as she touched his eye and Peter acted like it hurt.  
“Sorry Peter. Put your stuff down and I’ll get some ice for it ok,” May told Peter and Peter headed to his bedroom. He put his stuff down and climbed onto the bed as he heard May sorting things out in the kitchen.  
“So. Who was it? Who hit you?”  
“Some guy. So itchy, man. God,” Peter muttered as he fiddle with the wristband that Tony Stark had given him.  
“What’s ‘some guy’s’ name?”  
“Uh, Steve.”  
“Steve? From 12-C? With the overbite?”  
“No, no, no. You don’t know him, he’s from Brooklyn,” Peter said as he wrist band turned on and he looked at the red beam that it emitted before he hid it against his chest as May came into his room. “Ouch,” Peter said as he raised his hand to his injured eye.  
“Well, I hope you got a few good licks in,” May said as she sat on the bed and wrapped the ice pack in a small towel.  
“Yeah, I got quite a few in, actually.”  
“Ok,” May said as Peter took the ice pack from her.  
“His friend was huge. Like huge,” Peter said as he put the ice pack against his eye. “That’s way better. Thank you.”  
“Okay, tough guy. Hold on, does your chest hurt? Did he hit you there too?” May asked in concern as she saw Peter’s hand that was wrapped around his chest.  
“Yeah, he did. My ribs hurt a bit.”  
“Can I feel?” May asked and Peter nodded. Peter moved his hand carefully so that the wristband was covered by his jumper before he tucked it under his leg. He rested his head back as May leant forwards, rolled Peter’s top up and felt his ribs.  
“Sis,” Peter groaned to reassure May that he had been hit there.  
“Nothing feels broken and you’d be in a lot more pain if they were. I think they’re just bruised,” May told Peter as he pulled his jumper back down.  
“Thanks May.”  
“Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes and we’ll have a movie night ok?” May continued before she leant forwards and kissed Peter on the cheek.  
“Yeah, thanks May,” Peter said as May stood up and started walking out of her door. “Love you May. Hey, can you shut the door?” Peter asked and May closed the door. He revealed his wristband and shone red beam onto his bedroom ceiling. He smiled as a hologram of his mask lit up.


	4. Lake Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOPLZs75lLk

Tony Stark was talking to a group of people at the hotel he was staying in when the alert on his glasses went off.  
“Sir, the tracker in Mr Parker’s suit is showing that he is at 8,000ft above Flushing Meadows Corona Park. Position is updating and Mr Parker is falling at an increasing speed. My location shows that he will land in Willow lake. Currently velocity is 40mph and increasing.”  
“Excuse me,” Tony said politely before he left the party and found a quiet spot. “Send out one of the remote suits to get him Friday.”  
“Suit deployed,” Friday said and Tony waited. “Mr Parker has been obtained sir. Sensors are showing that his body temperature is decreased and he’s not moving.”  
“What’s his pulse Friday?”  
“Pulse is at 98 and falling, his breathing is steady.”  
“Ok, can we get that mask off him?”  
“Setting the suit to do so now,” Friday said and after a moment Tony heard Peter coughing.  
“Pete, hey can you hear me?”  
“Mr Stark?”  
“Yeah, hi buddy. Take some deep breaths for me,” Tony said and he heard Peter taking some deep breaths in. “Ok great. What happened out there Peter?”  
“You should have been there Mr Stark…”


	5. May’s Gone

“Are you going to help me finish the death star or not?” Ned asked Peter as they walked through the school corridor.  
“Yeah, I’ve been dying to finish it. It’s just that the Stark’s internship…”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. I you’re very busy.”  
“We will do it man, just not tonight…” Peter trailed off as the school’s principle came round the corner.  
“Peter, I need to have a quiet word with you if I can.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s about your Aunt,” The principle said and Peter’s blood immediately ran cold.  
“What about my Aunt?”  
“I think that we should go into my office.”  
“What’s wrong with May?” Peter asked, frozen to the pot. The principle glanced at Ned and Ned instantly became worried.  
“Maybe we should go into the office Peter,” Ned said, but it was too late. Pupils around them were beginning to notice and tears were forming in Peter’s eyes.  
“Where’s May?” Peter asked as a deep pain throbbed in his chest.  
//  
“Sir I have local news that you might want to read,” Friday said as Tony was working on his latest project.  
“Go ahead Friday.”  
“It appears that May Parker has been killed in a traffic collision two hours ago,” Friday’s stated and Tony immediately stopped his work.  
“Where’s Peter? Does he know?”  
“Peter Parker is currently at school and his suit is reading that he has an elevated heart rate.”  
“Cancel my afternoon meetings Friday and tell Pepper that Peter Parker will be staying here tonight,” Tony said before got into his suit and took off.  
//  
“Where is she?” Peter asked as the tears began to fall down his face.  
“I’m so sorry Peter,” The principle said as he stepped towards Peter. Peter took a step back and leant on the lockers nearby as he heard Ned move behind him.  
“Come on Peter. Let’s go somewhere quieter,” Ned told him gently and Peter allowed himself to be pulled away from the lockers.  
“Come on Peter.”  
“He’s gonna faint,” MJ said behind them and Ned turned around as Peter swayed. Peter’s vision dimmed as he heard people whispering around him. Suddenly, the school doors swung open and Tony Stark came into the corridor. Peter blacked out and Tony caught him moments before he hit the floor.  
“Whoa. Alright kiddo,” Tony said as he turned Peter over so that he could see his face. “I’m taking Peter home with me and if you have a problem with that you can contact my lawyers,” Tony told the principle as he picked Peter up.  
“Mr Stark?” Ned said and Tony looked at him. “Look after Peter and tell him that I’ll text him soon.”  
“I will kid,” Tony said before he left the school with Peter in his arms.  
“Poor Peter,” Ned said as MJ put her hand onto his shoulder.  
“He’s in good hands Ned.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Penis really does know Tony Stark?” Flash asked as he came over.  
“Shut up Flash.”  
“What?”  
“Peter’s Aunt just died.”  
“What? You mean that Penis has no family left?”  
“No,” Ned spat at him. “And his name is Peter.”  
//  
Tony carried Peter into the tower as Pepper came to meet him.  
“I heard the news, is Peter ok?” Pepper asked as she saw Peter unconscious in Tony’s arms.  
“He’s ok. He just fainted,” Tony explained as Pepper came over and stroked Peter’s hair.  
“Bless him,” Pepper said before she turned her attention to Tony. “Bruce is in the lab. I’m told him what’s happened and he wants to finish his work with you before he goes home.”  
“Ok. I’ll lie Peter down in the spare room and be with Bruce in a few minutes.”  
“What are you going to do with him Tony?”  
“I want him to stay here for a bit. He’s going to need time to get over the shock and to grieve. Then we need to figure out who’s going to look after him.”  
“Ok. But remember to talk to me Tony before you make any big decisions.”  
“I will honey,” Tony said before he carried Peter into the spare bedroom.  
//  
Peter began to stir. He was lying on a soft bed and he was covered with blankets. As he sat up, he heard Friday’s voice.  
“Good morning Peter. I have alerted Tony Stark that you are awake.”  
“What time is it?”  
“8am.”  
“Where am I?”  
“You are at the Avengers tower. You fainted and Tony brought you here.”  
“May,” Peter whispered as he remembered. At this moment, the door opened gently and Tony came into the room.  
“Hey Pete, how are you feeling?”  
“Is May?”  
“I’m sorry Pete. I went to the hospital last night and confirmed it. She’s gone Peter,” Tony said and Peter began to cry. He took Peter into his arms and held him close.  
“I’m all alone,” Peter whispered.  
“No. You’ve still got a family kid. I might not be Tony Parker but my family is formed of a Stark, a Hogan and a Potts so I think a Parker will fit in very nicely.”  
“Does that mean?”  
“No. At least, not yet kid. Pepper doesn’t want to rush things.”  
“Thank you Mr Stark.”  
“Ah, ah, Peter. It’s Tony to you, otherwise I’ll start calling you Mr Parker and then I’ll sound like one of your teachers from school.”  
“I. I don’t have to go back to school do I Mr Stark?”  
“You will eventually kiddo. But no, you’re off school for now,” Tony said as he ruffled Peter’s hair. Tony had been on the phone to Peter’s principle last night and arranged for Peter to be on authorised absence for a fortnight. “It’s going to be ok kiddo. Come on, let’s get you some pancakes. I don’t need you fainting on me again,” Tony said and Peter nodded. He helped Peter up and they went downstairs together.  
“Good morning Peter,” Pepper said as Peter appeared in the kitchen. “I have honey, butter, chocolate spread or maple syrup. What would you like?”  
“Just some butter please Pepper.”  
“Sure thing,” Pepper said as he began preparing the pancakes. Tony sat Peter down by the table before he went and kissed Pepper. Peter watched as Tony poured two glasses of milk and brought them over.  
“Get this in you kid,” Tony said as he handed Peter the milk. Peter drank it slowly as Pepper put the pancakes in-front of him and she sat beside Tony.  
“How are you feeling Peter?”  
“Sick,” Peter replied and Pepper reached over and touched his arm.  
“Take your time to adjust Peter. We’re here to support you through this ok?” Pepper said and Peter nodded.  
“I want to see May,” Peter said after a moment.  
“Peter.”  
“Let him finish honey,” Tony said before and he looked Peter in the eyes. “Go on bud.”  
“I need to see her,” Peter said as tears began to fall down his face. “I have to know that this is real.”  
“Ok kid, I’ll get Happy to drive us over,” Tony said and Peter nodded.  
//  
Peter sat in the car, staring out of the window. They were on their way to the hospital for Peter to see May, one last time. Peter needed to see May, it made him sick just thinking about it but he had to know that she was truly gone. Tony was sat beside Peter, while Happy was driving. The car pulled up, Peter got out and he stared up at the plain hospital building. Tony wrapped an arm around Peter and they headed inside. The walk to the morgue was long and the hospital around Peter merged into a string of lights, people and voices. He couldn’t even hear what the nurse in-front of him was saying. He felt Tony’s secure arm around his shoulders, keeping him in the real world. All too soon, they reached the morgue and the doors were large and made of steel. It was cold down here and it chilled Peter right to his bones. Thoughts of Ben flashed through his memory and it made Peter feel sick.  
“We’ll go in when you’re ready Peter,” The nurse said.  
“Ok kid?” Tony asked before he turned to Peter. “Are you feeling ok Peter?”  
“No.”  
“It’s ok,” The nurse reassured him. “It’s hard for everyone. I’ll be with you and you are free to leave at any time if you become overwhelmed.”  
“I’ll be right out here Pete. If you need me just come out,” Tony said and he watched as Peter’s gaze softened. Tony was almost waiting for the words, Thanks dad, to come out of Peter’s mouth.  
“I’m ready,” Peter said as he swallowed. The nurse opened the door and Peter stepped through.  
//  
A few minutes later, the door opened and Peter walked through it. He was pale and shaking. Tony immediately embraced him.  
“He did well,” The nurse said as Peter hugged Tony and he let himself fall into his mentor’s grip. Tony felt Peter falling and he lowered Peter onto the ground so that they were both kneeling. Tony held Peter close as Peter lay his head onto Tony’s shoulder.  
“I’ve got you Peter,” Tony said as he held Peter tightly. He felt Peter snuggle as close as he could into his body. No words needed to be spoken. The nurse was taking Peter’s pulse and Tony watched her. “Is he ok?” Tony whispered and the nurse nodded.  
“His pulse is strong and he’s warmer than he was,” The nurse said and Peter snuggled further into Tony.  
“Ok, easy kid, I need to breathe,” Tony said softly and the nurse smiled. Bad as the circumstances were, Tony loved having Peter so close to him.  
“Let’s get him home Tony,” Happy said as he watched Peter snuggle deeper and deeper into Tony’s chest. Tony stood up and Peter stood up as well. Peter refused to walk, so instead he wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and coiled his arms around Tony’s neck.  
“Whoa, alright Pete,” Tony said as he adjusted to Peter’s new position and he put an arm under Peter’s legs and one around his back. He looked at the nurse, who was smiling at him.  
“What are you smiling at?” Tony asked her as Happy took a photo.  
“Pepper will love this,” Happy said and Tony smiled.  
“Ok, alright, alright, alright. We’ll get you home Pete, ok?” Tony said as he ran his hand through Peter’s hair.  
“Muhuh,” Came the response and Tony couldn’t help but smile.  
//  
Happy opened the door and Tony walked in with the half-asleep Peter wrapped around his front.  
“How did it go?” Pepper asked before she stopped and covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh Tony. I always knew you’d made a good dad.”  
“Does that mean?”  
“I thought about it, and he can stay here is there’s none else,” Pepper said and Tony smiled before he went into Peter’s room and lay Peter down gently onto the bed. Peter curled in on himself and Tony pulled the covers over him. Tony stroked Peter’s hair before he kissed him on the forehead. Peter murmured happily in his sleep. “Friday. Wake Peter up gently in an hour’s time,” Tony said as he stood up.  
“Sure thing boss,” Friday responded and Tony left the room.  
//  
Peter blinked as the room he was lying in warmed up and the lights came on.  
“Hello Peter,” Friday said. “You’ve been asleep for one hour. Tony and Pepper are in the living room. They are expecting you.”  
“Thanks Friday,” Peter said as he pulled back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. May’s pale, cold and unmoving face flashing before him and he shook the image away. He picked up his phone from the side and looked at it.

Text Message, Ned, 10:10 – You passed out in the hallway dude, I hope Tony Stark’s taking care of you!

Text Message, Flash, 10:30 – Sorry to hear about your Aunt, Peter.

Text Message, MJ, 12:00 – I hope you’re doing ok Peter.

Text Message, Ned, 13:00 – I just saw Iron Man’s car on the road. Are you ok? Did he have to take you to hospital or anything?

To Ned: I’m ok Ned. I’ve been asleep and Tony’s been really nice to me.

Text Message, Ned, 15:20 – Can I come and see you or do you need some space?

To Ned: Thanks Ned, but I need time to adjust. I’ll see you soon ok?

Text Message, Ned, 15:21 – Ok man. I’ll see you soon Peter.

Peter put his phone down and went into the lounge.  
“Hi Peter, come and have a seat,” Pepper said as she stood up and Peter sat on the sofa. “Tony and I have been having a chat.”  
“About what?”  
“About you kid.”  
“I have agreed to let you stay here.”  
“We don’t want you going into any of these terribly run state institutions and we can help you with your Spidey skills.”  
“Really? You’ll let me stay?”  
“We want you to be safe Peter.”  
“And we need someone to do the washing up.”  
“Tony.”  
“Thank you Mrs Potts, and Mr Stark.”  
“Your welcome kid,” Tony said before both and he Pepper hugged Peter.


	6. Ferry Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9esCA8_EPeY

“Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it. But you didn’t listen. None of this would’ve happened if you had just listened to me! If you even cared, you’d actually be here,” Peter said in anger before Iron Man’s suit opened up. Tony stepped out and Peter backed away.  
“I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid.”  
“I’m fifteen.”  
“No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking,” Tony said and Peter froze. There was a ringing in his ears but Tony’s fury was chilling him right to the bone. “What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? ‘Cause that’s on you. And if you died, I feel like that’s on me,” Tony ended in a whisper and darkness grew in Peter’s vision. He didn’t feel good. “I don’t need that on my conscience.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Yes.”  
“I, I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry doesn’t cut it.”  
“I understand,” Peter said. Tony looked away and Peter lost his vision for a moment. He swayed and caught himself on the wall. He squeezed his eyes closed and when he opened them, he saw Tony looking at him in worry.  
“What’s wrong Peter? Are you hurt?” Tony asked and Peter looked away from him.  
“I… I think so,” Peter stuttered before he felt his legs wobble beneath him. His arm buckled and he caught himself on his elbow. “Ah,” Peter gasped as his body shuddered.  
“Wow, steady there kid,” Tony said as he placed his arms on Peter to help support him. “Lets sit you down,” Tony continued and with Tony’s help, Peter sat onto the ground. “Tell me what hurts.”  
“I don’t know. My head feels funny and my whole body aches,” Peter said as he moved slightly and closed his eyes.  
“No, stay awake for me Pete. I have to find out what’s wrong with you before you pass out on me.”  
“I don’t know,” Peter whispered as darkness drew in from the edges of his consciousness and he let his body go limp.  
“Hey. Spiderman, stay with me,” Tony said as he clicked his fingers in-front of Peter’s face. “Don’t pass out on me, I’m in the middle of being angry with you,” Tony continued and Peter lost consciousness.  
//  
When Peter came to, he was lying on a table with a pillow under his head. He opened his eyes and immediately had to bring his hand up to shield them from the bright, white lights. He tried to sit up but his body hurt too much.  
“Ah,” Peter groaned as he lay back down and closed his eyes. A few seconds went by before he heard a buzzing sound beside to him. He opened his eyes once more and saw that the lights had been dimmed.  
“Hey Pete,” Came Tony’s voice and Peter turned to the side as Tony came alongside him.  
“Where am I Mr Stark?”  
“At the Avengers compound. The new one.”  
“What’s that buzzing sound?”  
“It’s our brand new, muscle fibre and molecular rebuild machine. It’s newly installed and you’re the first patient that it’s been used it on.”  
“What’s it doing?”  
“It’s repairing the muscles you tore holding that ferry together. You scared me when you blacked out Pete.”  
“I’m sorry Mr Stark, I didn’t mean to.”  
“No, I know. You tried to fix the damage that you did but…”  
“The damage that I did?”  
“If you had left it to the FBI, like you were suppose to. None of this would have happened.”  
“I didn’t know that the were there Mr Stark.”  
“No but you shouldn’t have been there. You should have stayed clear of this Vulture guy, like I told you.”  
“I have to stop him Mr Stark. He’s selling dangerous weapons.”  
“Yes, that almost got you vaporised and over 100 people on that boat killed!”  
“You’re still angry at me then?”  
“You disobeyed me Pete. Stuff like this is beyond you and I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
“But it’s not beyond me Mr Stark. I’ll take him down, please just let me try. I nearly had him.”  
“You’ve torn up half the muscles in your body. I don’t want to image what you do next time. We’ve also had some calls from your Aunt. She’s worried that you’ve gone missing but I rang her and told her that I needed to see you to sort some things out.”  
“Oh May,” Peter sighed, he had been ignoring her calls all day and now he felt really bad. After Ben had died, he and May had promised each other they they would always be able contact each other.  
“As soon as this machine finishes, Happy will take you back to Queens.”  
“And my suit?” Peter asked as he realised that he wasn’t wearing it any-more.  
“I’m going to keep it Pete. It’s for the best.”  
“No, no, Mr Stark,” Peter protested as the tried to sit up.  
“Don’t even think about it. You’re staying right there until all of your muscles have been repaired.”  
“But, Mr Stark please. Please. I’m nothing without that suit.”  
“And that’s precisely why you shouldn’t have it. If you’re nothing without the suit, then you shouldn’t have it.”  
//  
Forty minutes later, Peter got into the car and Happy drove him back to Queens. Happy kept glancing in the mirror to check that Peter was ok but Peter kept averting his gaze. He didn’t want to think about how much he had made May worry. Happy dropped him off and Peter made his way shamefully up the stairs to his flat and knocked on the door.


	7. Meeting Toomes

Peter stared at Adrian Toomes.  
“You alright Pete?” Toomes asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Cuz you look, pale,” Toomes said as he waved a knife in-front of his face.  
“I’m good,” Peter whispered. This was the vulture. He was the vulture. The man who had tried to kill him was standing right in-front of him and Peter didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t kill him in his home. He was Liz’s dad. Oh God, he didn’t want to kill Liz’s dad. Peter didn’t know whether to run, hide, fight him or just pretend to be the boring Peter Parker that everyone else thought that he was.  
“You’re sweating a bit there Pete. Are you nervous?”  
“A little,” Peter said as his breathing increased. “Oh,” Peter gasped as he breathed out and he looked down at the floor.  
“Do you want something to drink, like a Burbon or a Scotch or something like that?” Toomes asked and Peter looked up at him with watery eyes. “It’s only the prom Peter, what are you getting so worked up about?” Toomes asked as he began walking towards Peter with the knife in one hand and the towel in the other. “I remember my first prom. I took a girl with me with dark hair and…” Peter tuned out, all he saw was the knife. The knife in the hands of the vulture that was heading towards his body.  
“No,” Peter whispered.  
“No, I know it was a disaster,” Toomes joked as he came closer to Peter. Peter panicked and grabbed Toomes’s hand that was holding the knife. Toomes looked at Peter’s hand, felt the force that Peter was putting through his wrist and then looked up at him. “You alright Pete?”  
“I can’t let you do this,” Peter whispered.  
“Do what?” Toomes asked before he looked down and realised how Peter might have interpreted the situation. “Oh, sorry Pete. I’m very careful with knives.”  
“I know,” Peter replied and Toomes frowned. He felt like he and Peter had met somewhere before.  
“Let’s sit you down Pete,” Toomes said as he wrapped his arm around Peter’s back.  
“I can’t let you. I have to,” Peter gasped before his vision went black and he collapsed.  
“Wow,” Toomes said as he caught Peter. “Wow, wow, wow,” The knife clattered from his hand and Liz appeared around the corner.  
“Peter!” Liz cried out as she saw Peter passed out in her dad’s arms. “What happened?” She asked as she ran over and Toomes lifted Peter up.  
“He was just really nervous honey and he’s fainted.”  
“Is he ok?”  
“Yeah, he’ll be fine in a minute when he wakes up,” Toomes said as he lay Peter onto the sofa and Liz knelt beside him.  
“Peter? Can you hear me?” Liz asked as Toomes got up and went back into the kitchen. “Peter?”  
“This should wake him up,” Toomes said as he came back over with a glass of water. He began flicking the water onto Peter’s face and within a few moments, Peter groaned and moved. “There we go.”  
“Hey Peter, you’re ok. You passed out.”  
“I passed what?”  
“You fainted Pete, right into my arms,” Toomes told him.  
“Oh.”  
“Are you ok Peter?”  
“I think so,” Peter said as he tried to sit up but Toomes put his hand onto Peter and pushed him back down.  
“Wow, not so fast Pete,” Toomes said and Peter looked at him. He was fine but, if lying on the sofa made sure that he would leave Toomes’s house faster, that’s what he would do.  
“Ok everyone, what’s happened?” Liz’s mum asked as she walked in.  
“Pete got a bit nervous and he took a nose dive.”  
“You passed out Peter?”  
“Yeah. But I’m feeling much better.”  
“I don’t want to take you to the prom if you’re ill Peter,” Liz said as she took a hand.  
“No, I’ll be fine Liz. I promise,” Peter reassured her. He needed to get out of this house before he attacked Toomes.  
“You stay on the sofa for a bit Peter and I’ll get you some water,” Liz’s mum said.  
“No really, it’s fine. I’ll get some at the prom.”  
“Are you sure Pete?.”  
“I don’t want you passing out at the prom.”  
“I won’t. Look Liz, I’m…” Peter said as he desperately tried to find a reason to leave. “I’m claustrophobic, so please can we just leave?”  
“Oh, ok,” Liz said and Peter sighed in relief.  
“Lets help you up,” Liz’s mum said before both she and Liz gave Peter a hand to stand up. “Ok?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I had a friend who was claustrophobic and she use to get really bad panic attacks because of it,” Liz’s mum said as she walked Peter to the door.  
“Yeah. I can feel a panic attack coming on,” Peter said as they left the house.  
“I’ll take them,” Liz’s mum told her husband.  
“Ok,” Toomes agreed and Peter stood outside with Liz for a few moments before they got into the car and left.


	8. Hold Me Close & Don’t Let Go

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283095/chapters/53216230

A bullet rips through Peter's chest and his life is left hanging in the balance. With a worried Tony Stark, Aunt May and the whole host of Avengers: Peter doesn't face this immense recovery alone.

Be sure to check it out!


	9. Plane Crash Injuries

Happy had planned everything out. The plane had been loaded and taken off in good time and with the highest security. That’s why, when Happy saw a plane crash landing by the fairground, his heart skipped a beat. What had gone wrong? And why was the plane so far off course? Quickly, he gathered his team together and went out to the wreckage. Parts of the plane were strewn across the beach and everything was on fire, even the sand. All of the Avengers’ equipment was in a pile and there was webbing holding it all together. As Happy walked around the boxes, he found a man attached to one of the them by some more webbing. Beside him was a note:

FOUND  
Flying Vulture Guy  
Spider-man  
P.S. Sorry about your plane

Happy stopped. Peter had stopped his guy from hijacking his plane and all the Avengers’ cargo on it. But, did that mean that he had been on the plane when it had crash landed?  
“Hey. Flying Vulture guy,” Happy said as addressed the man whom Peter had captured. “Where’s Spiderman?”  
“You mean Peter?” Toomes replied and Happy stared at him. He knew Peter’s identity.  
“Where is he?”  
“I don’t know. He took me down, then set this nice little art piece up and limped away. He wasn’t looking too good. After all, I slammed him into the ground a couple times and knocked him out. He’s defiantly broken some bones and ruptured a vital organ or two. I think his hands are burnt but that might have something more to do with the plane crash,” Toomes replied before Happy’s phone rang.  
“Hello?” Happy answered.  
“What the hell’s going on?” Came Tony’s voice. “One of your guys has just rung me and told that the plane that’s gone down by the Queen’s fairground was transporting all of the Avengers stuff.”  
“I don’t know what happened Tony but it was the kid. He stopped the Vulture from hijacking the plane and I think the plane crashed with him on it.”  
“Sorry. You’re telling me that peter was on the plane as it slammed into the ground?”  
“Yes,” Happy replied and there was a pause as Tony climbed into his suit.  
“Where is he? Have you found him yet?”  
“No. I don’t know where he is. The Vulture, if we’re really calling him that, saw him limping away and he didn’t look too good.”  
“The kid’s just been in a major plane crash, of course he won’t be looking too good. I’m 3 minutes away and closing, just find Peter.”  
“On it boss,” Happy replied as he put the phone down. “We’ll deal with you later,” He told Toomes as he waved his torch in his face. “Peter?” Happy called as he began walking around the beach. “Peter!” Happy shouted. There was a gentle breeze blowing across the beach that flickered and played with the flames. It was eerily quiet. “Peter? Where are you?” Happy called as he heard Tony’s thrusters above him and he looked up to see Tony scanning the area. Tony stopped mid air as he looked at something, he then looked over at Happy before lowering to the ground. Happy’s heart sunk. He had found Peter. “We need medical over here, east side of the roller-coaster,” Happy said into his radio before he ran over. He knelt down beside Tony as Friday read out Peter’s vitals. Peter was unconscious and looked like he had been hit by a truck. He was covered in blood, cuts and bruises and his warm skin had been lost under a layer of dirt. Peter’s chest was a barely rising and his ragged breathing was interrupted only by painful gasps as he tried to get air into his lungs.  
“…damage to left kidney in association with…” Friday went on and Tony’s face kept dropping.  
“I need medical over here now Happy,” Tony whispered.  
“They’re on there way.”  
“How could you let this happen?” Tony whispered again but his voice was cold and sharp.  
“I didn’t know that he would try to stop this guy 20,00ft up in the air.”  
“I knew that he would try to go after this guy again and I took his suit away. This is the situation I wanted to avoid but now…” Tony said before he stopped himself from crying.  
“He’s strong, he’ll be ok.”  
“He can barely breathe Happy,” Tony said as he looked into Peter’s face. Tony was scared, so Happy placed his hand onto Tony’s shoulder as the medical team joined them.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Peter. Peter Parker,” Happy said and Tony looked up.  
“Read the medical report out loud Friday.”  
“Peter Parker, 15. Heart rate 197, blood pressure is 50 over 30 and falling. He has multiple broken bones in his lower right leg, right scapula, sternum and ribcage. His left hip is posteriorly dislocated and it’s pressing on his femoral nerve. Right pneumothorax with associated torn teres major muscle and 2nd degree burns to both hands. My scans also indicate damage to his left kidney and lower liver,” Friday said as the medical team checked Peter’s pupil responses and put a neck collar onto him. Happy and Tony watched, unable to help Peter as the medical team gave Peter a sedative and transferred him onto a spinal board. A few minutes later, the helicopter arrived and Peter was air lifted to the Avengers compound. Tony and Happy arrived at the compound 20 minutes later by car and they came in to see Natasha talking to Peter’s aunt May.  
“How? How was he in a plane crash?!” May asked in shock and horror. Natasha turned to Tony and May followed her gaze. May had clearly been crying and Tony slowly walked towards her.  
“What’s going on Nat?” Tony asked.  
“Peter’s in surgery and it’s going to take a while. I’ve told his aunt all that I know.”  
“Ok.”  
“What did you do to him?! What did you do?!” May asked Tony as he began to cry.  
“Hey, it’s ok,” Natasha tried to reassure her.  
“I’ll handle this,” Happy said and they all looked at him. “Have a seat with with Mrs Parker,” Happy said to May and he carefully took her into his grip. “That’s it, we’re just going to sit down and have a chat ok? Peter’s in safe hands.”  
//  
“It all makes sense,” May said quietly. 3 hours had passed and May, Happy, Tony and Natasha were all sat in the Avengers living room, waiting for news on Peter.  
“The ‘internship’ that he has with me is just a cover for his Spiderman work,” Tony said and May nodded as she tried to take it all in. Her precious nephew. Was Spiderman. It had taken her mind off the fact that Peter was currently in surgery with major injuries.  
“So he went after this guy dealing alien weaponry?”  
“Yes. He got caught up in a few things so I told him to stop before he got hurt and I took his suit away.”  
“You took away his suit?”“Yes. But it’s one that I made him so…”  
“You made Peter a suit?”  
“We’ve talked about this May so you don’t have to repeat it,” Happy told her.  
“I know, I know. I just can’t believe that Peter would be so irresponsible. He’s only 15 and he’s a very vulnerable and sensitive young man.”  
“He’s not that vulnerable,” Natasha said and they all looked at her.  
“He took on Steve and that giant, Antman guy and he did ok. He’s got special powers and he’s just trying to help people with them.”  
“He can be irresponsible though,” Happy added.  
“That’s why I took his suit away. Only, it seems to have backfired.”  
“Backfired?!” May said angrily as tears threatened to resurface. “He could have died. He could still die!”  
“What Tony and Happy are trying to get at, is that Peter will be Spiderman with or without a suit, and with or without our help. We’re trying to protect him.”  
“I’m his legal parent, I should be the one to protect him!”  
“And that’s why you’re here. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t love him and want to protect him.”  
“I suppose you’re right.”  
“We have to face facts that Peter’s going to do this whether he has us looking out for him or not.”  
“I knew he was just like his dad. Shy but determined and kind,” May said and Natasha smiled.  
“That’s Peter.”  
“He needs our help May. That’s why we’ve told you. He does this Spiderman errands around town and he leaves notes for people.”  
“He does. He left one the other day on-top of some shopping for an old guy down the street who has trouble getting to the shops.”  
“That’s my Peter.”  
“He’ll be ok May,” Natasha said as she came over and took May’s hand.  
“You said that Peter has superhuman healing.”  
“Yes, that’s right.”  
“Then why isn’t he healing? Why is he in surgery? Why are they having to cut him open?”  
“Peter’s healing abilities can only do so much. Any one of us would be dead with the injuries that Peter has.”  
“Has he ever been hurt like this before?”  
“No. God no.”  
“Why didn’t he tell me?”  
“Would you tell anyone if you had gained superhuman powers and you were a 15 year old boy?”  
“No. No. He’s bad enough talking to girls about his feelings,” May said and they laughed.  
“That’s us boys at 15.”  
“He’ll be ok May, and when he wakes up you’ll be by his side.”  
“I hope your right.”  
“I am,” Natasha reassured May as May rested against her chest.  
//  
Peter gasped and a mixture of fresh air and pure oxygen found it’s way into his lungs. He felt a hand brush though his hair and he moved his head towards it. Someone’s voice reached his ears but he couldn’t make out their words. His body ached and he was sore everywhere. He tried to move but his body just gasped.  
“…ok Peter,” Came the voice as it reached his ears. It was May. Peter opened his mouth to speak and he got lost in a fuzz of medication. “Breathe honey, just breathe,” May told him and he did so. Peter drifted for a few minutes as he felt his body twitch and his voice let out a whimper. “Oh, Peter,” Came May’s voice once more as he felt her rest her forehead against his own. Peter came to as he felt May’s hair rest against his chest.  
“May,” He whispered. His voice was hoarse and sore but not too painful.  
“I love you Peter. You’re ok. You’re ok. Tony Stark had a chat to your doctor’s and erm. They’re repaired the damaged to your liver and kidney, and your bones are already beginning to heal.”  
“You’re. Not surprised?” Peter asked and May moved away from his forehead.  
“I know that you’re Spiderman,” May replied as she brushed some hair out of Peter’s face. “Tony Stark, Black Widow and Happy explained your powers and what the Stark ‘internship’ really is.”  
“Are you, mad?” Peter asked before he took another deep breath in of oxygen.  
“No. I’m worried about you. You were in a plane crash and you’ve been seriously hurt. Happy said that you injuries would have killed a normal person.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”  
“I know Peter. I just want you to be safe, and…” May said but Peter tuned out He was getting tired and he faintly heard a beeping sound beside him.  
“I love you May,” He said and May kissed him on the forehead. He didn’t hear what she replied with but he assumed that it was along the lines of, I love you too, before he drifted off to sleep.  
//  
“Hey kid,” Tony said as Peter woke up and he opened his eyes to see Tony sat beside him.  
“Hi Mr Stark,” Peter replied, his voice was still sore but it was much better than before. “What happened?”  
“You went after the Vulture and got yourself into a plane crash.”  
“Oh. And the Vulture?”  
“He’s been arrested kid. You did a good job but you bust yourself pretty bad while you were at it.”  
“Am I ok?”  
“You’re getting there. Most of your bones are nearly healed but your shoulder’s going to take about a week or so. They’ve had to pin those bones back together and fix one of your joints in place. How’s your head?”  
“Good. Mr Stark, where’s May?”  
“She’s gone to bed.”  
“How long have I been asleep for?”  
“Coming up 30 hours kid. You had surgery yesterday morning.”  
“I had surgery?”  
“Yeah. You gave us all a good scare when we found you in plane the wreckage.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t be sorry Peter. You did the right thing and I’m proud of you.”  
“Thanks. Can I have something to eat and drink?”  
“Of course you can,” Tony said as he lent over and picked up some water. “Here,” Tony said as he handed Peter the water. He drank it slowly. “How are you feeling Peter?”  
“Much better, thank you Mr Stark,” Peter said before Tony handed him a yogurt and he ate it.  
“You can don’t a problem with food then kid.” Tony said and Peter smiled.  
“I was hungry Mr Stark.”  
“I guessed,” Tony said as he ruffled Peter’s hair. “Just be careful though because you’re kidney’s not fully healed yet.”  
“Did you tell May that I’m Spiderman?”  
“I did kid. She was going to find out at some point and with everything that was happening to you, I had to tell her.”  
“She’s not mad about it so that’s nice.”  
“That’s good. She grilled us about it for most of the night though, I can tell you that.”  
“Does she have any questions to ask me?”  
“No, I think she got them all. I’m glad that you’re on the mend Peter,” Tony said and Peter smiled. Two days later, Peter was allowed to go home with May where he showed her all of the Spiderman gear and she managed to trap Peter in his own webbing. Barbara, the 80 year old lady from the flat opposite, was a bit puzzled at how Peter had got encased in an inch thick of webbing when she came over to cut him out with her garden secateurs at May’s request.

I know it’s a bit short but I hope to come back and add to it in the future :D


	10. Hiding Injuries

“Give me a minute with the kid,” Tony told Happy.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. I gotta talk to the kid.”  
“I’ll be close behind.”  
“How about a loose follow? All right? Boundaries are good,” Tony said before he stepped beside Peter and put his arm around him. Peter winced slightly in pain. “Sorry I took your suit. I mean, you had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was the perfect sort of tough-love moment that you needed, right? To urge you on, right? Wouldn’t you think? Don’t you think?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I guess.”  
“Let’s just say it was.”  
“Ah!” Peter cried out and Tony turned to Peter.  
“What is it Peter? What’s wrong?”  
“Could you. Could you not touch that shoulder,” Peter asked Tony as tears formed in his eyes.  
“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Tony asked before inspected Peter’s shoulder.  
“What’s wrong Tony?” Happy asked as he came over.  
“Peter’s hurt his shoulder,” Tony said as he gently felt Peter’s shoulder. “Yeah, I think it’s dislocated.”  
“We can fix that for you Peter. Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I didn’t want to seem weak,” Peter confessed as more tears appeared in his eyes.  
“You were in a plane crash kid. Hiding your injures from us doesn’t make you weak, it makes you stupid,” Tony told Peter.  
“Sorry Mr Stark,” Peter apologised before he began to sway.  
“Wow, did you hit your head as well Peter?” Tony asked as both he and Harry grabbed onto Peter.  
“I don’t think so. The building did knock the wind out of me though.”  
“What building?”  
“The one that Toomes trapped me under.”  
“He trapped you under a building?”  
“Yeah, I was under like a tonne of concrete.”  
“How did you get out?” Tony asked Peter.  
“I lifted it off,” Peter said as he fell back into Happy’s grip and closed his eyes.  
“Right, we need to get you to the medbay. Have you got him Happy?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Don’t lift him up just yet. I’m going to relocate his shoulder.”  
“Will it hurt?” Peter murmured.  
“Yeah, it’ll hurt a lot Pete but the pain kill knock you out so it’ll be fine.”  
“Have you ever relocated someone’s shoulder Tony?” Happy asked him.  
“Not recently but I did it to myself once,” Tony replied with a sarcastic smile, which made Happy even more uncertain. “Just relax Peter,” Tony said as he got his hands into position. “Have you got him Happy?”  
“Yeah,” Happy replied and Tony swiftly relocated Peter’s shoulder. Peter fell unconscious and happy lifted him up.  
//  
Peter came to as Natasha moved a light away from his eyes.  
“Well?” Tony asked as Peter opened his eyes.  
“Along with the bump on the back of his head, his pupils are slightly dilated so I think that he’s got a mild concussion. Other than that, he’s just got some broken ribs and minor cuts and bruises. Good job on the shoulder relocation Tony.”  
“What can I say, my medical skills are unmatched,” Tony replied and Peter looked up at Natasha, who met his gaze.  
“Look who’s woken up,” Natasha said with a smile. “How are you feeling Peter?”  
“Where am I?”  
“You’re in the medbay. Can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?” Natasha asked Peter as Tony came into his view.  
“4?”  
“Yep, you’ve defiantly got a concussion.”  
“Next time, you might want to tell us if you get trapped under a building kid.”  
“Next time?” Peter asked and Natasha and Tony shared a look with each other.  
“We’ll talk about that later Pete. Is there anything else we need to know about first? A broken leg or two? Ruptured spleen maybe?” Tony asked Peter and he smiled.  
“I don’t think so Mr Stark. I am feeling really dizzy though.”  
“That’ll be the concussion,” Natasha told him as she gently rubbed his good shoulder with her hand. Peter just registered that there was a pillow under his head and that his left arm was in a sling.  
“Before you ask kid, I’ve told your Aunt that I’ve rehired you as an intern and that you’re on a company retreat. She’ll be fine as long as we return you home by Sunday night.”  
“What day is it today?”  
“It’s Friday.”  
“Ok, great,” Peter said before he yawned. “I’m tired.”  
“Get some sleep Peter”  
“Ok,” Peter replied before he closed his eyes.  
“Are you sure there’s nothing else wrong with him?” Tony asked. “He’s not caught, stupid Spidey sickness that stops him from telling us when he gets badly inured.”  
“No,” Natasha replied in a sarcastic tone.  
“I can still hear you Mr Stark,” Peter mumbled.  
“I know, that’s why I said it,” Tony said and Peter smiled slightly.  
“Let Peter sleep Tony, he needs rest.”  
“I know Nat. I was joking to make him feel better.”  
“As he’s sleeping, you could look at his blood sample. It has webbing in it,” Natasha joked.  
“Ohho, let me see,” Tony said excitedly before he squeezed Peter’s hand and went over to join Natasha. Peter smiled again before sleep took him, safe in the knowledge that Tony and Natasha were looking after him.


	11. Surgery In Space

“No. It’s you who doesn’t understand, that Thanos has been inside my head for six years since he sent an army to New York and now he’s back. And I don’t know what to do. So I’m not so sure if it’s a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he’s not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him. Doctor. Do you concur?”  
“Mr Stark?” Peter asked quietly.  
“Alright, Stark. We go to him.”  
“How do you get this thing off?” Peter whispered to himself.  
“But you have to understand. If it comes to saving you, or the kid, or the time stone.”  
“Ah,” Peter gasped as the suit retracted, revealing the red and blue Spiderman suit beneath, and he raised a hand to his waist.  
“I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can’t, because the fate of the universe depends on it.”  
“Mr Stark?” Peter asked again, being sure to raise his voice.  
“Nice. Good. Moral compass.”  
“I don’t mean to interrupt but…”  
“Urgh, what is it?” Dr Strange asked as both he and Tony looked across at Peter.  
“I think I’ve been hit,” Peter said as blood dripped between his fingers and onto the floor.  
“Oh crap,” Tony said as he went towards Peter. “Let me see it.”  
“It hurts Mr Stark.”  
“I bet it does kid,” Tony said as Peter took his hand away and Tony looked at the wound. “Oh man, that is not good. I think there’s something in there.”  
“I can feel something moving around as I breathe Mr Stark.”  
“Yeah, It might be a piece of sharp metal from the ship.”  
“I use to be a surgeon so would it help if I had a look?” Dr Strange asked and both Peter and Tony turned to him.  
“Yeah, that would be helpful. Thanks for mentioning that before,” Tony replied sarcastically and Dr Strange glared at him as he came beside Peter.  
“I’ve got, super healing mr. Dr Strange,” Peter told him.  
“That’s an advantage. Were you born with it?”  
“No, I er. I was bitten by a spider” Peter said as Dr Strange knelt down and inspected his wound. “Ah!”  
“Even with any advanced healing, the healing process isn’t going to be able to function properly unless the metal shard is taken out.”  
“And can you do that? We need him to be ready to fight once we reach Titan. How long is that Friday?”  
“My systems calculate the arrival time will be in approximately one hour.”  
“That’s plenty of time. Strange, can you do some of your magic and pull it out? He should have enough time to heal before we arrive.”  
“Unfortunately none of the spells that I know can perform medical procedures.”  
“Are you being serious or sarcastic? It’s hard to tell.”  
“Urgh, it’s getting a little hard to breathe,” Peter said as struggled to get air into his lungs.  
“I’m being serious Stark. I’m going to have to take it out myself.”  
“You haven’t got any equipment and this place isn’t exactly clean. I don’t want you making the kid any worse.”  
“I’m getting dizzy Doc,” Peter said and Dr Strange looked up at Peter. He stood up and put his hands around Peter’s neck to feel for his pulse.  
“Your heart rate is fast, you’re going into shock. Lie down,” Dr Strange said before he gave Peter a hand to lie onto the floor. “Get comfortable. It’s not going to be very pleasant for you. Stark, find a medical kit, they’ll be one on here somewhere,” Dr Strange said as he knelt beside Peter and ripped a hole in his red and blue Spiderman suit to allow easier access to his wound.  
“Wow, I’m feeling a lot dizzier,” Peter said as Tony put his suit on and began flying around the ship.  
“That’ll be the blood loss causing your blood pressure to fall and it’s making you feel dizzy.”  
“Oh right,” Peter said before Dr Strange began putting pressure onto his wound. “Argh!” Peter cried out before he gasped.  
“Take some deep breaths Peter.”  
“What’s your real name?” Peter asked.  
“Dr Steven Strange.”  
“So you don’t have a superhero name?”  
“No. I’m not a superhero.”  
“But you do magic.”  
“I harness energy from other dimensions to conjure that which I need, but you could call it magic.”  
“So magic is real?”  
“No. The magic that you are thinking of is not real.”  
“I’ve got one,” Tony said as he flew back over and placed a small box next to Dr Strange as he knelt beside Peter. “It’s made for aliens but it’s got a knife and something that looks like it might be an antiseptic.”  
“It’ll have to do,” Dr Strange replied as he began getting the equipment ready.  
“It’s going to hurt isn’t it Mr Stark?” Peter checked.  
“It won’t for you kid. I put a sedative into your suit for just such an occasion as this.”  
“You planned for us ending up in space on an alien spaceship together Mr Stark?” Peter asked and Dr Strange shot Tony a questioning look.  
“What do you think? I planned for you to get an injury so bad that we’d have to sedate you on site.”  
“Aw, that’s really thoughtful of your Mr Stark.”  
“Yeah. Well, I know from personal experiences that sometimes sedation is necessary when you’re out in the field. Are you ready Doc?”  
“I’m ready when you are.”  
“Ok. You’re just going to go to sleep for a bit Pete, ok?”  
“Ok,” Peter replied as Dr Strange had a knife hanging over his body.  
“Administer the sedative Friday.”  
“Ah,” Peter gasped as a needle pierced his skin before he relaxed and went unconscious.  
“Ok, he’s out.”  
“Good,” Dr Strange said as he began cutting into Peter.  
“Oh God,” Tony said as he looked away.  
“How old is he?” Dr Strange asked.  
“15.”  
“Why would you bring a 15 year old to space?”  
“I didn’t bring him. I tried to send him home but he must have clung on to the side of the spaceship or something. He’s just trying to do the right thing.”  
“People have got themselves killed, trying to do the right thing,” Dr Strange said as he also concentrated on Peter.  
“Don’t you think I know that!,” Tony exclaimed. “I’ve been trying to stop him from getting himself into danger, but the last time I had a strict word with him he ended up on the outside of a plane, taking down a maniac with a mechanical suit.”  
“He was doing that on the outside of a plane?”  
“Yes. The maniac had wings and he was trying to steal our stuff.”  
“I see the metal shard,” Dr Strange said as he picked up the strangely shaped tweezers. Tony looked back for a split second but he had to look away again as Dr Strange took the metal shard out of Peter’s body and dropped it onto the floor. “There. He should be able to start healing now.”  
“Are you really a doctor?”  
“Yes I am. 25 years at New York Hospital. I use to be a consulting surgeon.”  
“Very nice. My wife, Pepper, was born there.”  
“How delightful,” Dr Strange said as he watched Peter’s body begin to self heal. “Stay with Peter and make sure that the wound stays clean,” Dr Strange said before he stood up.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To think of a plan,” Dr Strange called and Tony watched him walk away. Tony moved to Peter’s side and he looked into Peter’s face.  
“Stop giving me grey hairs kid,” Tony said before he ran his hand through Peter’s hair. “Why can’t you just stay, a friendly neighbourhood Spiderman?”


	12. Reunited With Ned

“So, what happened? Are you ok?” Ned asked as he and Peter sat on the floor of a classroom. “The last I saw of you was on that bus, when there was a spaceship over the city.”  
“Yeah,” Peter replied quietly. “I left the bus and Mr Stark said he needed my help to save a wizard.”  
“What? A wizard?” Ned asked, being careful not to sound too excited.  
“Yeah,” Peter said before he sniffled to keep the tears at bay. “Anyway, Mr Stark and I ended up in space with Dr Strange, who’s the wizard.”  
“Wow.”  
“We met up with these other guys, and there was a big dude with lots of red tattoos and a bug lady.”  
“Did she have antenna or something?”  
“She did have antenna, yeah,” Peter replied as he smiled slightly at Ned. “Anyway, Thanos showed up and we fought him. Then, he vanished. And,” Peter said before he snapped his fingers and a tear fell from his face. “I thought that I’d just passed out but I told Tony that I was sorry, before I… you know.”  
“Yeah.”  
“When we came back, Mr Stark hugged me. He held me close and I didn’t know why. Then he snapped his fingers and killed Thanos. But Tony…” Peter managed to say before he broke down in tears.  
“Peter,” Ned said as he hugged Peter and Peter held onto Ned for dear life. They remained there, on the floor, with Peter in floods of tears until May came in to collect Peter from school.  
“Oh Peter,” May whispered as she came into the classroom and Ned looked up at her. May knelt beside Peter and rubbed her hand against his back. “Lets get you home darling,” She said softly and Peter nodded. “Ok,” May said as she and Ned gave Peter a hand to stand up. “I’ll give you a lift home Ned.”  
“Thanks May.”  
“Come on Peter,” May said before they left together and she held Peter tight in her grip.


	13. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtIRAZGDufg

“I don’t want to be Spiderman any-more,” Peter told May as they stood looking over the water.  
“You’re too young to retire kid,” Steve said as he came over and they turned to him. “You’re good at what you do and Tony wouldn’t want you to stop.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. You helped to defeat the guy we’ve been chasing for the last 10 years. And you stole my shield.”  
“You stole his shield?” May asked Peter and he smiled slightly.  
“Yeah, I did.”  
“There’s so much that you have to tell me Peter.”  
“I’ve got to go now kid, I’ve still got a job to do in returning the stones. But we’re always here for you, if you needs us.”  
“Thank you Captain America.”  
“See you later Queens.”  
“My name’s Peter.”  
“And mine’s Steve Rogers,” Steve called as he left.  
“He seemed nice,” May said.  
“Yeah. He is,” Peter replied as he turned and watched Steve disappear between the trees.  
“I think I understand the relationship that you had with Tony now,” Dr Strange said as he came over and May and Peter turned to him. “He wasn’t just a mentor to you. It was deeper than it. He was more like a father.”  
“Yeah. He was,” Peter said as tears pricked at the edge of his eyes. “I lost my real father when I was just a baby, and Mr Stark helped me with the Spiderman stuff. I felt like I had found something, and now he’s gone.”  
“The memories you had with him and the lessons he taught you won’t fade away.”  
“What are you doing to the little superhero, wizard?” Thor asked as he came over. “There are already enough tears today. Here, have a beer,” Thor said as he handed Peter a beer. May was looking at Thor and wondering how the God of Thunder could be so fat as Peter had a sip of the beer. He spat it out almost immediately.  
“Urgh, that’s disgusting.”  
“That’s the finest beer we can get in New Asguard,” Thor said as he took the beer back.  
“New Asguard?” Dr Strange asked.  
“Yes, New Asguard. It’s our new home in Norway or Sweden or somewhere like that. It’s a nice little place, by the coast. It does smell of fish though.”  
“Delightful. Anyway, I should be off. Even during quiet days, the sanctuary should be fully manned.”  
“Mr Strange? Out of all the outcomes that you saw, this was the only one that we won?”  
“It was the only one. I’m sorry,” Dr Strange said as he paused for a moment, holding eye contact with Peter, before he left. Peter looked up and saw Nick Fury watching him from the balcony. Fury soon turned away and Peter wiped the tears from his eyes.  
“You’re drinking beer at a funeral?” Rocket asked as he came over and Thor turned to him.  
“Yeah. I didn’t fancy the wine and Mrs Potts said that I could drink my own beer.”  
“You’re disgusting.”  
“No, you’re disgusting.”  
“I am Groot.”  
“Oh, the tree talks,” May said.  
“I am Groot.”  
“Yeah, he does. But he doesn’t like being called tree.”  
“What can I call them then?”  
“I am Groot.”  
“Just call him Groot. Everyone else does.”  
“Is that all he says?” Peter asked.  
“Yes, but you can learn to understand it,” Thor replied.  
“Don’t go into it kid, it’s complicated and dull,” Quill told Peter.  
“Ok.”  
“You did good on the battlefield by the way so I’ll let the Footloose thing go.”  
“Thanks, Mr?”  
“Starlord.”  
“Mr Starlord.”  
“No, just Starlord.”  
“Ok, Starlord.”  
“What’s this Footloose thing?” May asked.  
“Spiderboy doesn’t think that Footloose is the best film of all time.”  
“It’s Spiderman not Spiderboy,” Peter muttered.  
“What? I love Footloose,” May said.  
“Really? No way!”  
“Not this again,” Nebula sighed.  
“You know that part where…” Quill said as he began a conversation with May about Footloose.  
“I liked the way you moved on the battlefield,” Mantis said as she came over to Peter.  
“Thank you bug lady.”  
“If you ever need to sleep, I can help,” Mantis said as her eyes grew wide and her antenna glowed.  
“Yeah, no. I’m good, thanks,” Peter said nervously as he backed away.  
“Stop scaring the mutant Spiderboy,” Drax said as he came beside Mantis. “She’s a revolting creature who does weird things to your mind.”  
“Right,” Peter said nervously.  
“It was good to have you out there, even if you were useless.”  
“Ok, you can stop scaring him now. Go and annoy the Black Pantha guy or something,” Nebula told Mantis and Drax.  
“There are Pantha’s here?”  
“I’ll kill them and have their meat for my dinner.”  
“Just get lost.”  
“No need to be rude,” Drax said as they left.  
“You should go too. Quill will talk for hours if you let him..”  
“Yeah. I’ll go on a walk. May,” Peter said as he went over to his Aunt, who was laughing with Quill.  
“That was great. What is it Peter?”  
“Can we go on a walk?”  
“Of course we can. It was nice to meet you Starlord.”  
“And you, May Parker,” Quill said as he kissed May’s hand.  
“Oh.”  
“See you later Spiderboy.”  
“It’s Spiderman.”  
“Whatever. Groot! Put that squirrel down. Rocket, why aren’t you keeping an eye on him?!” Quill asked as he left Peter and walked quickly towards Groot, who was constricting the squirrel using roots extending from his arms.  
“I look away for two seconds and he tries to kill a squirrel!” Rocket replies as Peter and May start on their walk to get some piece and quiet from the chaos that are the Avengers.


	14. Hi Everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During this interview https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxjEeAI1gD0 at 2:10 Tom Holland said:
> 
> I came up with an idea the other day for us to do. Where. No, but it’s kind of funny and it’ll never happen. Where Peter Parker’s at school, has a mad, mad, headache. Rings up someone and says,  
> “I’m just rejid… really need your help. It’s really important.” And then a voice says.  
> “Ok.” And then he goes over to your house and you’re dressed up as Dr Strange and you’re ready to do business and I’m like.  
> “Have a headache, do you know what it is?” And I. Because you’re a brain surgeon. So you think I need you to like save the world again, but really I just need your doctor expertise. I just need you to be a doctor.

“Peter? Are you ok?” Ned asked Peter as he was sat at his desk with a hand held up to his head.  
“No, I think I’ve got a migraine.”  
“Yeah, you don’t look that good. You should go to the nurse.”  
“She won’t be able to help. Ah, it’s too bright.”  
“Why don’t you just go home and get May to pick you up?”  
“She’s at work, but you’ve given me an idea. Thanks Ned,” Peter said before he raised his hand.  
“…and then we divide that by, yes Peter?” The teacher asked.  
“Can I go to the toilet?”  
“Yes, but be quick.”  
“Thanks,” Peter replied as he grabbed his phone and walked out of the classroom. He dialled a number and held it to his ear as it rang. “Hi,” Peter said as someone picked up. “It’s Peter. Peter Parker. Spiderman. Look, I’m just… I just really need your help. It’s really important. Ok, I’ll be right over,” Peter said before he hung up and left his school.  
//  
Peter gazed around the interior of the New York sanctum as he waited for Dr Strange.  
“There you are, what’s the emergency?” Dr Strange said and Peter whirled round to see him in his wizard get-up.  
“Err yeah, it’s not a hero thing Dr Strange, I should have said. It’s just that I’ve got this headache and it’s like really bad and do you having anything for it?”  
“You’ve got a headache?”  
“Yeah, but it’s more like a migraine and…”  
“Ok,” Dr Strange interrupted Peter. “Let me just get something straight. You do not call me up just because you have a headache, I am far too busy to deal with…”  
“But you’re a brain surgeon right?”  
“I was but now I am a master of the mystic arts and protector of this sanctum.”  
“Can you help me? Please Dr Strange.”  
“Fine. But only if it will make you leave faster,” Dr Strange said as he came over. “Look at me,” He said and Peter tried to look at him but it was too bright.  
“The light’s too bright Dr Strange, I can’t.”  
“Ok, I’ll get you some aspirin,” Dr Strange said before he went to the medical cabinet and came back with a packet of aspirin and some water. “Take two of these,” Dr Strange said as he handed Peter the packet and Peter looked up at him.  
“Thanks,” Peter said as he popped two pills out of the packet and swallowed them with some water. “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome. Now, I’m sending you home to bed,” Dr Strange said as he opened a portal into Peter’s flat.  
“No it’s ok, I have to get back to school.”  
“Sure you do,” Dr Strange said as he gave Peter a light shove towards the portal.  
“Really Dr Strange, I…” Peter tried to argue as Dr Strange entered Peter’s flat behind him and closed at the curtains. “Ah, that’s so much better.”  
“Being in a dark room helps with migraines, now get into your bed,” Dr Strange said as he walked Peter into his bedroom.  
“I don’t feel so good. I feel…”  
“Dizzy?” Dr Strange asked as he held Peter up.  
“Yeah. How did you know?”  
“It’s one of the effects of a migraine,” Dr Strange said as Peter got into his bed and he pulled the covers over Peter.  
“I’m feeling sleepy Mr Strange.”  
“Then go to sleep Peter. The door is locked and I’ll write your Aunt a note for when she comes home. Now, don’t call me for anything.”  
“Anything?”  
“Nothing. Now go to sleep and stay asleep,” Dr Strange said before he walked into Peter’s lounge, closed the door behind him and wrote a note for his Aunt May.

Peter has a migraine. Nothing to worry about, he just needs some painkillers and rest in a darkened room. Also please remind Peter not to call me for anything, at all. Dr Steven Strange.

Dr Strange then went back through the portal and closed it behind him.


	15. Venice Clock Tower Fall

The clock tower had collapsed and Peter had fallen through the central part, before smacking onto the concrete.  
“Argh,” Peter groaned as he came to. He opened his eyes to see a shaft of light shining through the rubble. He blinked as his eyes adjusted dim light and he sat up. “Argh,” Peter groaned again as he felt a pain in his right leg. He looked down at it and reach his hand towards it. It didn’t feel right but the pain wasn’t bad. Peter stood up slowly, using the rubble beside him to support himself. He gently put weight onto his leg. It was both painful and numb, which was strange. Peter repositioned it and tried to stand up without supporting himself. His leg felt good enough to walk on and it would heal soon enough. Distantly, Peter could hear clapping and people cheering so he began making his way out of the rubble. The bright sunlight blinded him for a second as he came into Venice’s plaza. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that the water monster was gone and the unknown hero was standing where it had last been. Some of his classmates, along with Mr Dell and Mr Harrington, were sheltered beneath an awning and they were clapping and cheering. Flash even had his phone out to film the event. MJ! The thought rushed into Peter’s mind and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the case. He opened it to find MJ’s necklace intact. He sighed in relief and smiled before he turned back to the scene. Who was this masked hero?  
//  
Peter made sure that he returned to the hotel a few minutes after everyone else, partly so that he had some time to dry off. He was a bit too wet to have just been a bystander. He watched as Mr Harrington and his lot entered then hotel before MJ, Betty and Ned. Peter waited for two more minutes before he went back into the hotel.  
“Oh Peter, thank God,” Mr Harrington said as he came over. “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I’m a shaken up but I’m good.”  
“Thank Goodness for that. Right everyone…” Mr Harrington continued before Peter’s phone rang.  
“Hey May.”  
“Peter, Oh my God. I’ve just seen the news, are you ok?”  
“Yeah May, I’m good.”  
“What was that thing?”  
“I don’t know. My web shooters didn’t touch it, probably because it was made of water. But it’s gone now, it’s all good.”  
“What are your teachers deciding? Are you going to come home?”  
“No, no, no, we want to stay. We want to stay.”  
“It’s a good thing I packed your suit huh? I can’t believe you forgot it.”


	16. Accidental Drone Injury

“Oh man,” Peter said as he collapsed back into his seat on the bus. “Argh,” Peter said as he felt a shooting pain in his side. He moved his hand to where it hurt and he looked down to see that a hole that had been blasted through his shirt and his skin underneath it was burnt and blistered. “Ah,” Peter groaned before he relaxed back and closed his eyes.  
//  
Dimitri looked around and saw that Peter was passed out on his seat with an injury to his right hand side. He pulled over at the next car park and stopped the bus.  
“Everyone off the bus,” Dimitri said.  
“What? Why here?” Mr Harrington asked.  
“Photo opportunity,” Dimitri simply replied.  
“Ok. Everyone off the bus to take some photos. Come on,” Mr Harrington said and everyone filtered off the bus. Luckily, they were all looking at the view rather than at Peter, who was slumped in the front seat in the bus. Once they were all off, Dimitri went over to Peter with the small first aid kit.  
“Stupid kids,” Dimitri muttered to himself as he cut Peter’s shirt in order to access the wound better. He looked at the wound and decided that it would be best just to put a bandage over it. He found one big enough and placed it onto Peter’s side. Once it was in place, Dimitri slapped Peter in the face. Peter gasped and blinked as he came to and he tried to raise his hands in defence. He looked around and saw Dimitri beside him.  
“Dimitri? What happened?”  
“Drone hit you.”  
“What?” Peter asked as he looked at his side and noticed the bandage. “Oh right. Did you do that?”  
“Fury needs you in Prague. You hurt yourself through stupid mistake and I have to fix you.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to have a drone fire on us.”  
“No, you are stupid boy.”  
“Ok,” Peter replied awkwardly before he looked around the bus. “Where’s everyone gone?”  
“Outside, they are taking pictures of the view.”  
“Oh.”  
“They should not see you like this. They would ask too many questions.”  
“Yeah, they would. Thanks,” Peter said with a smile before he tried to sit up. “Argh!” Peter cried out and Dimitri forced him back down.  
“Have some pain relief,” Dimitri said before he handed Peter two tablets and some water. Peter ate them with some water before he handed it back to Dimitri, who was packing the medical kit away.  
“What the…?” Brad said in shock as he came back onto the bus. Dimitri and Peter both turned to him. Dimitri was quick to pull out his gun and point it at Brad. Brad’s hands shot up and he dropped his phone.  
“No. No, no, don’t shoot Brad,” Peter told Dimitri as he put his hand on-top of Dimitri ’s gun.  
“What’s going on? Why does he have a gun? Why is there a bandage on your side?” Brad asked Peter.  
“It doesn’t matter. If you tell anyone Brad, Dimitri will kill you.”  
“I will.”  
“Ok. Ok, I won’t tell.”  
“I get you to Prague, then I leave you stupid America’s there.”  
“Ok. That’s comforting to know,” Brad said shakily.  
“Urgh,” Peter groaned as he stood up.  
“Don’t put pressure on it,” Dimitri told Peter as he was focused on keeping the gun on Brad.  
“No pressure, ok,” Peter replied. The skin felt tight and uncomfortable but at least it wasn’t painful. “I’ll be out in a second Brad. Don’t let anyone back on here yet.”  
“I won’t,” Brad replied as Peter pulled a new shirt out of his bag and Brad stepped off the bus.  
“Your friends are stupid,” Dimitri said as he put his gun away.  
“Brad is not my friend.”  
“Then next time, I kill him.”  
“Don’t kill anyone,” Peter said as he went to the door, wearing a new top.  
“We leave in 5 minutes.”  
“5 minutes. Ok,” Peter confirmed before he stepped out of the bus.

//

Also guys:  
Just before the drone strike on the school bus there is a shot of mountains and the caption is, “Eastern Alps, Austria.”

It’s not Austria, it’s actually Cortina d’Ampezzo in South Tirol, ITALY.

It’s Italy, not Austria.


	17. Fire Elemental Injuries

“Mr Beck?” Peter asked as he rolled Quentin onto his side a bit more so that he could see his face. “No, no, no,” Peter said as he lent forwards and pressed his fingers to Quentin’s neck.  
“Is he dead?” Maria Hill asked as she came over.  
“No, he’s got a pulse,” Peter told them.  
“Ok. We need medical over here stat,” Maria said into her radio.  
“You’re bleeding Spiderman. We need to get you checked out as well,” Fury said as he came over.  
“It’s not that bad,” Peter replied before he looked at his stomach. His suit had been ripped and he had third degree burns across his abdomen. He also noticed that it was getting harder to breathe. “Actually, it is getting a little hard to breathe,” Peter said as he put his hand to his chest.  
“How long until medical get here?” Fury asked Maria.  
“3 minutes.”  
“Ok. Sit down Spiderman, we don’t you passing out on us,” Fury said and Peter sat down. He went to take his mask off but Fury was quick to stop him. “I thought you didn’t want your identity to be known.”  
“No. I don’t,” Peter said before he pulled the mask above his mouth. He spat out some blood onto the concrete before he pulled his mask back down and lay back. Fury looked up at the Ferris wheel and saw Betty and Ned looking back down at him.  
“We’ll get you down, just don’t move too much or the whole thing will collapse and you’ll die,” Fury said and Betty squealed before she held onto Ned. “Oh, for…” Fury began.  
//  
When the medical team arrived, Peter was unconscious and they transferred both him and Quentin into ambulances. They Peter’s suit off as they drove to a local hospital and hid it. When they arrived at the hospital, they handed Peter over to the local doctors and nurses, who rushed him into resus and began assessing him.  
//  
When Peter came to, he heard someone writing on a piece of paper above him. He opened his eyes and saw young doctor taking notes. He was in a hospital cubical and there was a curtain drawn around his bed. He was in a hospital gown and he couldn’t see his Spiderman suit. Good.  
“Ah, hello Peter. You’re awake,” The doctor greeted him. “My name’s Dr Mandel and I’ve been taking care of you.”  
“Hi. Where am I?”  
“You’re at the general Prague hospital. You’ve been out for just over an hour but the good news is that you haven’t sustained any major injures.”  
“What injuries do I have?” Peter asked carefully, wondering if his healing had kicked in and left the doctor a bit bewildered.  
“You have 4 broken ribs, one of which punctured your lung but we have repaired that for you.”  
“Is that why I was coughing up blood?”  
“Yes. It should be fully healed over the next fortnight. You have also sustained, several 2nd degree burns to your abdomen, which should heal over the next month.”  
“Thanks.”  
“I’m prescribing you some cream for the burns and a small bottle of diluted morphine. Your body’s metabolism is faster than anyone else your age so you are going to need stronger painkillers. You are to inject a 3mL into your bloodstream every twelve hours.”  
“Ok,” Peter agreed. Every twelve hours for a normal person meant every four hours for Peter.  
“The cream needs to be applied twice a day.”  
“Ok,” Peter said as Dr Mandel prepared a needle.  
“I’m going to give you an injection of the morphine now and I want you to watch carefully because you are going to have to do this,” Dr Mandel said as he put a torque around Peter’s arm. He then explained to Peter how to inject the morphine before he demonstrated how to do it. Peter closed his eyes as he became drowsy. “The morphine will make you tired Peter, as you can tell, so don’t inject it before any vigorous activity.”  
“Ok,” Peter agreed as he opened his eyes again.  
“So, in summary. I am prescribing you 30mL of diluted morphine and cream for the burn, as well as some clean syringes, co-codamol and normal paracetamol tablets for when the morphine runs out.”  
“Thank you so much.”  
“You’re free to go and I strongly recommend getting a taxis back to your accommodation.”  
“I will. Thank you,” Peter said and Dr Mandel opened a curtain to leave. “Before you go.”  
“Yes Peter?”  
“Do you have a patient here called Quentin Beck?”  
“Yes, I’ve just been in to see him. Do you know him?”  
“Yeah, he’s a friend. Is he ok?”  
“He’s been badly injured but with time he should make a full recovery.”  
“Ok, thank you,” Peter said. He wanted to go and see Beck but the medical staff probably wouldn’t allow him, and he needed to get back to his hotel before Mr Harrington called the police with a lost persons report. He swung his legs over the bed and paused for a moment to allow his head to catch up with his body. Carefully, he stood up, gathered his things together and left.  
//  
It took Peter half an hour to walk back to the hotel as he didn’t have any money on him. He walked up the stairs and bumped into Ned.  
“Peter, oh my God,” Ned said before he hugged Peter.  
“Hey, hey,” Peter said, squeezing his eyes closed as Ned pressed on his ribs a little too much.  
“We almost died.”  
“Yeah, yeah, argh!” Peter cried out and Ned drew back from him.  
“Peter? I’m so sorry. Are you ok?”  
“Yeah. No. Not really. I’ve just come back from the hospital Ned.”  
“The hospital?! What? Are you ok?” Ned cried out before he carried on in a hushed voice.  
“You already me asked that, but. I passed out in the plaza and woke up in a hospital.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. Didn’t you see an ambulance or something? You must have still been in the Ferris wheel right?”  
“Yeah but Fury said that he would get us down and then the smoke hid the ground from us. The next we knew, a firefighter appeared out of the smoke and rescued us.”  
“I’ve got a few broken ribs Ned and my lung was punctured but they repaired it. I’ve also got 2nd degree burns on my abdomen but I think that it’s worse than it, the skin is just healing faster.”  
“Aww dude. I’m so sorry.”  
“I’ve got to inject myself with some morphine every four hours.”  
“I could help with that.”  
“No, it’s ok Ned. You’re a great friend but your hand eye coordination is terrible.”  
“That’s fair.”  
“Please don’t put me on hold. Oh Peter! You’re not dead! Oh my God,” Mr Harrington said as he pressed Peter against his chest.  
“Argh!” Peter cried out as Mr Harrington’s arm accidentally pressed on his abdomen. Mr Harrington let him go.  
“What is it Peter? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Peter said, in an attempt to sound convincing as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
“What happened?!”  
“He got hurt at the carnival.”  
“It’s fine. I’ve got burnt slightly and I broke a few ribs.”  
“Burnt?! We’ve got to take you to a hospital!” Mr Harrington cried out as he began freaking out.  
“No, I just came back from the hospital,” Peter interrupted him. “I’ve got some cream to put on the burn and I just need some rest.”  
“Ok. Ok, some rest. You go to bed now and if you feel the slightest bit worse, you get Ned to find me and I’ll call an ambulance.”  
“I will,” Peter said. He found that it was easier to go along with what Mr Harrington said than to try and argue with him.  
“Ok. Ok. Oh God, I have to cancel that report for a missing student,” Mr Harrington exclaimed before he rushed away.  
“How long was I gone for Ned?”  
“Two hours.”  
“Oh wow. I’m hungry, lets get some dinner Ned,” Peter said and he and Ned went to get some food.  
//  
That night, they were watching a play in the theatre when Peter looked over at Ned.  
“Ned,” Peter whispered in an effort to catch his attention. “Ned,” Peter whispered again but Ned wasn’t listening. Peter had put cream onto his burn just before the show, and at the interval Peter had hold Ned that he wasn’t in any pain. As a result, he hadn’t injected the morphine four hours after the last one. Now, an hour later, Peter could feel the pain surging through him as he began to loose consciousness. He looked at Ned again, who was enjoying the play, just before he blacked out.  
//  
The play ended and MJ turned to Peter.  
“Peter?” MJ asked before she lent over and shook him. “Peter, it’s over. Wake up lazybones.”  
“Peter?” Ned said as he looked over. “No, no, no. Peter?” Ned said quickly as he lent over and shook Peter more violently. Peter was sweating and Ned had no idea how long he had been unconscious for. He didn’t know if Peter was just unconscious or if he was dying. “Peter, can you hear me?”  
“What’s wrong with Peter, Ned?” MJ asked. Mr Harrington heard this conversation and turned around. His heart sank as he saw Peter unconscious with Ned and MJ trying to wake him up.  
“It’s been longer than four hours,” Ned said before he began fumbling fumbled in Peter’s bag for something.  
“What happened?” Mr Harrington asked as he tried to stop himself from screaming.  
“I don’t know. The play sent him to sleep and now he won’t wake up,” MJ replied.  
“He needs this,” Ned said as he got a needle ready with morphine.  
“What the hell’s that?” MJ asked.  
“It’s pain relief,” Ned said as he injected it into Peter’s arm. Ned finished the injection and Peter began to move.  
“Peter?” MJ asked. Peter blinked and looked at MJ, Mr Harrington and Ned.  
“Did I pass out?”  
“Yeah. Why do you need IV pain relief?”  
“For the burn.”  
“What burn?”  
“The one I got at the carnival, after the big fight. Oh man, I feel sleepy,” Peter said and Mr Harrington’s heart fluttered.  
“Peter?” Ned asked.  
“I’m ok Ned. The medication makes me sleepy,” Peter explained as he began to fall asleep. Their whole class was looking at them now but MJ and Ned didn’t care.  
“Ok, come on. Stand up Peter,” MJ said and Peter sluggishly stood up. MJ lifted him into a fireman’s lift before he fell asleep. Mr Harrington and Ned looked at her. “What? He’s fine, just asleep. We can carry on with the sightseeing.”


	18. You’re Going To Be Ok MJ

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943752/chapters/47224435 

*Contains adult themes and sexual references*  
Peter finds MJ naked in an alleyway and it's up to him to help MJ heal.

Be sure to check it out!


	19. Netherlands Train Yard

The train was pitch black and the tunnel’s bright lights flickered past. Peter dropped onto a seat and he coughed, gagged and spluttered in pain. He let his body breathe harshly as his consciousness faded. He closed his eyes as he clutched one hand against his chest. The bright lights flickered in Peter’s vision as he felt the train gently rocking beneath him. He passed out.  
//  
The conductor came into the carriage and just happened to glance upon Peter slumped in the chair.  
“Hello?” He asked in confusion. “You’ve missed all the stops, the train is now at the train yard,” The conductor said before he paused and waited for Peter to move. When Peter didn’t move a muscle, the conductor became concerned. “Are you alright?” He asked as he lent over and shook Peter’s shoulder. Peter’s head moved with the shape of the chair but he didn’t wake up. The conductor placed his hand over Peter’s mouth and waited. He sighed as he felt the hairs on his hand move and he turned on his radio. “Hello, I have a situation in carriage 9. There is a passenger unconscious and he looks badly beaten.”  
“Ok, we’re sending someone now,” Came a voice over the radio.  
“Thank you,” The conductor replied before he stared into Peter’s face.  
//  
A member of staff working on the train services arrived and looked at Peter.  
“He’s not very old is he?”  
“No. He’s hardly breathing,”  
“What happened to him?” The staff member asked before he stared at Peter intently for a few moments. Peter’s ragged breathing was all that could be heard.  
“What do we do with him?”  
“He’s not from around here. This train has come from Berlin,”  
“Then he is not authorised then to be in this country. We have no way of knowing who he is.”  
“We must take him to the police.”  
“We must,” The conductor said before he leant over and pulled Peter’s chest towards him. Peter’s body was completely limp and they struggled to lift his body out of the seat. The conductor pulled Peter’s upper body into the isle while holding Peter under the arms. The staff member meanwhile took hold of Peter’s legs and together they shuffled him out of the train. “Put him down,” The conductor said and they lay Peter onto the gravel between the train tracks. Peter’s hands were across his chest and his head was rested to one side.  
“Hello,” A police offer greeted them as he walked over.  
“Hello. How’s your day going?”  
“It is a nice day. The sun is warm and the fish I caught yesterday was delicious.”  
“Wonderful. My daughter’s just had a baby.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah, they’re calling her Hai,”  
“Traditional name, wonderful. Who is this then?” The policeman said, turning his attention to Peter.  
“We don’t know.”  
“He is a foreigner. We found him unconscious on the train.”  
“He’s badly beaten up.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll take him to our holding cells until he comes round.”  
//  
“A foreigner for you boys,” The policeman said, lying Peter onto the ground.  
“Who is he?”  
“None knows. He was found unconscious in the train yard.”  
“Where has he come from?”  
“Berlin, we think,” The guard said and they watched Peter as he painfully gasped for air.  
“He sounds like he’s really hurt,” One of them said and the guard knelt beside Peter.  
“Should we call someone?” Another one of them asked.  
“Maybe it’s the chest piece he’s got on,” The first one who had spoken suggested before he knelt down and pulled the chest piece off Peter. Peter gasped sharply before he coughed and seemed to come round. “Hey! Can you hear us?” The man asked. Peter’s eyes fluttered open for a few seconds before they rolled back into his head and he was out once more. Gentle snoring filled the station. “I think that helped.”  
“You might be right,” The guard replied.  
“Let’s get him off the floor.” They said and they moved Peter so that he was sat on the bench. His head fell to the side and rested onto the shoulder of the man who sat beside him.  
“He looks cold, let’s get him a shirt,” The man next to him said as Peter shivered and they got him a shirt.  
“How old do you think he is?”  
“He’s only a teenager,”  
“What is he doing here on his own?”  
“No idea.”  
“Let’s be quiet, it sounds like he needs sleep.”  
“Yeah,” The all stopped talking and the sound of Peter snoring filled the station.  
//  
Peter came to and jolted awake. His eyes were open and Peter took a few seconds to realize that he was awake. He turned to his side and saw two men sat beside him.  
“Hi!”  
“Where am I?”  
“Municipal holding facility.”  
“They said, they found you unconscious at the train yard. Very dangerous.”  
“We gave you the shirt because you seemed a bit cold.”  
“Yeah. You guys are nice. You speak good English,” Peter said and the others couldn’t help but think about what Peter might have been through.  
“Welcome to the Netherlands,”  
“We’re in the Netherlands right now?”  
“Yep.”  
“Bye.”


	20. Hovering Over Tulip Fields

“Peter? Are you ok?”  
“Happy, is that you?” Peter asked as he limped towards Happy.  
“Is it me? Yeah, of course it’s me,” Happy replied in confusion.  
“Stop!” Peter cried out as he held his hand up and Happy stopped. “Tell me something only you would know.”  
“Only I would know. Errrr. Remember when we went to Germany, you pay-for-viewed that video in your room. They didn’t list the titles but I could tell by the price, it was an adult film at the front desk and you didn’t know how I knew.”  
“Ok, ok, fine. It’s you, it’s you, it’s you, it’s you, stop,” Peter said quickly before he limped to Happy. “Urgh,” Peter groaned and gasped as he put weight on his bad leg. Happy became concerned before Peter threw his arms around Happy and hugged him. “I’m so glad to see you,” Peter said as Happy instinctively put his arms around Peter.  
“Peter, you gonna have to tell me what the hell’s going on here,” Happy said before Peter pulled out of the hug.  
“I’m going to be sick,” Peter said as he leaned to the side of Happy.  
“Ok, I’ve got you,” Happy said as he supported Peter. Peter threw up and there was blood peppered throughout his sick. “That’s blood Peter.”  
“I know,” Peter replied as he gasped. He stepped back and Happy increased his grip on Peter.  
“Careful there Peter. You look like you hit by a train or something,” Happy said and Peter met his gaze. He had tears in his eyes. “Lets get you onto the jet kid,” Happy said as he turned round and Peter limped beside him, still in Happy’s grip. Peter squeezed his eyes closed as he put pressure onto his right leg. Happy helped Peter to hobble into the jet and sit down onto a chair. “Argh,” Peter groaned.  
“Why are you coughing up blood Peter?” Happy asked as he went to get the medical kit.  
“Because I was hit by a train,” Peter said plainly and Happy met his gaze as he came back with the medical kit. Peter wasn’t joking.  
“Shit,” Happy said as he sat on the chair opposite Peter. “How?”  
“Mysterio. He, tricked me with these visions.”  
“Mysterio? The guy you’ve been fighting the elementals with?” Happy asked as he opened up the medical kit and looked at the fresh cuts that were all over Peter’s body. Peter closed his eyes and rested back on the chair.  
“The elementals aren’t real.”  
“What?”  
“It’s just an illusion. It’s all Mysterio. He’s causing all the destruction and then I found out.” Peter said before he began to cry. “He…”  
“What happened Peter?”  
“He killed Fury,” Peter said as tears ran down his face. “I went to tell him about Mysterio but he tricked us and Mysterio shot Fury with a drone. He made these, illusions and… I don’t know what’s real Happy. I don’t…”  
“And that’s why you had to check if it was me,” Happy said in a calm tone.  
“Yeah,” Peter replied before he coughed, turned his head to the side and spat blood into the isle.  
“Oh God, that’s going to take a while to clean up,” Happy said as he knelt in-front of Peter and pulled Peter’s top up. Peter gasped. “Try and breathe Peter. Take some nice deep breaths,” Happy told Peter as he inspected the large purple bruise that was across the left hand side of Peter’s chest. “That looks nasty but I don’t think that I can do anything about that,” Happy said before he noticed that Peter had gone very quiet. “Peter? Peter?” Happy asked as he stood up and looked into Peter’s face. Peter had passed out. “Wake up for me Peter,” Happy said as he clicked his fingers in-font of Peter’s face. “Peter, hey!” Happy called out as he shook Peter. “Peter wake up!” He shouted and Peter gasped.  
“Ah, Happy?”  
“Yeah. You scared me for a second there.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“You passed out, but only for about ten seconds. It looks like you’ve taken a large force on your left side and it might have bust your lung. I can’t do anything to help it so we just have to hope that your healing is strong enough to resolve it on its own.”  
“My leg Happy. It really hurts,” Peter said as he reached his hand towards it.  
“I got that by the way you were limping on it,” Happy said as he rolled Peter’s right trouser leg up. Once again, there was a large purple bruise and Peter’s leg had swelled up a bit. “It looks like you might have broken your leg Peter but I can’t do anything for it. I could get you to a hospital.”  
“No,” Peter gasped before he coughed and raised his hand to his chest. “I have to stop Beck.”  
“With a broken leg and a bust lung?”  
“He’s going to kill lots more people with those drones, as well as my friends. I have to find out where he is.”  
“Let me take care of you first alright.”  
“Ok,” Peter agreed as he sat up in the chair and looked at Happy.  
“Some of the wounds are starting to heal so they should be fine. Did you get a head injury when you were hit by the train?”  
“I’m a bit dizzy but it’s not bad.”  
“Yeah, a concussion for you is falling asleep on Tony in the lab.”  
“We agreed not to bring that up.”  
“I still have the photo’s.”  
“Happy please.”  
“Not helping?”  
“No.”  
“Alright. Does anything else hurt that I might be able to fix?”  
“My back hurts a bit and moving my left arm is painful.”  
“Ok, I can have a look at that. Come and sit here,” Happy said as he pulled out a stool. Peter stood up and limped over to Happy before he sat down on the stool.  
“It hurts most at the top.”  
“Lets get that orange top off,” Happy said and he gave Peter a hand to do so. “There we go,” Happy said before he pulled Peter’s top down.  
“Is it bad?” Peter asked as he rested his arm on the side.  
“Yeah, it’s a pretty deep gash. Right between the shoulder blades. I think it’s gone down to the muscle.”  
“Can you fix it?”  
“Yeah, I think I’ve got a needle and some medical thread in here somewhere.”  
“Happy?” Peter asked as Happy searched in the medical kit.  
“Yeah?”  
“Could you get me some water please?”  
“Of course I can,” Happy said before he got up and came back to Peter with a glass of water. “There you go.”  
“Thanks,” Peter said as Happy sat behind him and got the thread ready.  
“Ok. You ready?”  
“Yes, I’m ready.”  
“Ok, hold still,” Happy said before he began stitching up the wound.


	21. I’m Proud Of You Kid

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133730

Peter finds himself back at the Ferry incident and with an angry Tony Stark. Tony is back and Peter just wants Iron Man to tell him that everything will be ok.

Be sure to check it out!

https://www.wattpad.com/853797985-i%27m-proud-of-you-kid 

Peter finds himself back at the Ferry incident and with an angry Tony Stark. Tony is back and Peter just wants Iron Man to tell him that everything will be ok.

Be sure to check it out!

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13417407/1/I-m-Proud-Of-You-Kid

Peter finds himself back at the Ferry incident and with an angry Tony Stark. Tony is back and Peter just wants Iron Man to tell him that everything will be ok.

Be sure to check it out!


End file.
